Resident Evil: The Tall Oaks Chronicles
by xxChris Redfieldxx
Summary: After the eradication of Raccoon City, Claire left Leon and Sherry to look for her brother. But she was captured and kept in a facility a little further away from the city of Tall Oaks. Now, it is up to Chris, Jill and Leon to save her and also save Tall Oaks from being infected.
1. The Beginning Of The End

_**The Beginning Of The End**_

**Raccoon City,** the place where the horrific zombie outbreak occurred, was eradicated on October 1, 1998 after the government ordered the US army to launch a missile into the city. The city was a home to over 100,000 people and after its eradication, it was said to be wiped off the face of the earth.

After escaping from the city with Sherry, **Leon S. Kennedy** intended to take down Umbrella, while **Claire Redfield** continued to search for her brother, **Chris Redfield.** Leon and Sherry were eventually rescued by U.S. official authorities and Sherry's safety was used to force Leon into becoming a government agent. Leon was soon dropped off to the Saint Mary Hospital in Tall Oaks.

Meanwhile, **Jill Valentine** escaped through the city, along with **Carlos Oliviera**, with the help of a helicopter piloted by Barry Burton. They were successful in escaping and the moment they left, Raccoon City was only a name in history. Jill and Carlos were taken to the same hospital in which Leon was taken to.

Claire was worried about Chris a lot. She looked everywhere for two days but she was unable to find him. Soon, one of her friends contacted her and told her that Chris was kidnapped and kept in a facility somewhere near Tall Oaks. Claire was surprised and asked her friend why he was being held captive in that facility. All her friend said was that she should reach the facility as soon as possible or else it may be too late. Claire couldn't believe what her friend was saying, but it was her brother and she was willing to take the risk.

Something was about to happen in the city of Tall Oaks and all I could say was that it was not going to be good...

_**Thanks to my best friend, Shantty, who motivated me to start writing again. I am very grateful to her.**_


	2. The Facility

_**The Facility - **__****__**October 1, 1998**_

Claire left for the facility near Tall Oaks on her bike soon and while she was on her way, she saw something suspicious walking towards her.

"Hmm... what is that? Doesn't look like a human at all... I haven't got much time, but still I better check it out.," Claire got off her bike and carried a pistol with her for protection.

"Hey, everything okay? Are you hurt?"

Claire said to the suspicious creature, who was standing in the shadows. She received no reply and her suspicions level became higher. She raised the gun and aimed at the creature, who started moving slowly towards her.

"Stop! Stop! Don't come any closer or I will shoot!," It was like the creature didn't even have a mind of its own and it kept walking,

"I...I'm warning you for the last time! Step back or I will fire!"

The creature kept walking and soon it came out of the shadows and it was revealed to be a...Zombie! The zombie jumped onto Claire and her pistol fell to the ground.

"Uh! Get off me! Ah! I'm sorry! I've got no other choice!," Claire pushed him off of her, crawled towards her gun, got up and shot the zombie in its head.

"Phew! Didn't think that this technique my brother taught me would work! Anyways, I need to get to the facility near Tall Oaks as soon as possible.,"

Claire sat on her bike and drove towards the facility, where Chris was captured. It took her four hours to drive to there, but when she finally reached there, she saw that the facility was abandoned and there were zombies surrounding the entrance of the facility.

"Ah, damn! How am I supposed to get into the facility now? Hmm...There should be another entrance somewhere"

The facility was surrounded by a square shaped fence and there was another entrance directly on the other end. Claire ran towards the end of the facility's fence and saw a door there.

"Hmm... This door looks like it'll lead me directly to the facility. But...what I don't get is how there are zombies in the city of Tall Oaks...I thought they were all killed when Raccoon City was eradicated...I guess I'm gonna have to find out after I rescue Chris.," Claire entered through the back door entrance into the facility and started looking for her brother.

"CHRIS! CHRIS! Where are you?! It's me! Claire! Your sister!"

She screamed out many times, but no one replied, so she entered further into the facility. She reached a room where there were boxes that contained small bottles of some type of slimy liquid. The bottles were covered in dust. She took out a bottle from one of the boxes and when she dusted it off, she was shocked to see the logo of UMBRELLA on the bottles.

"UMBRELLA?! What on earth is UMBRELLA doing here in this facility? Oh, no! If what I'm thinking is right, then this could be something very dangerous and it might turn out like Raccoon City all over again. I should call the Tall Oaks Police Department and tell them about what's going on here!"

Claire ran towards a telephone that was near her and the moment she picked up the telephone, a dart gun was fired, that contained a sleep dart and it hit Claire in her neck. She became unconscious and fell to the ground. Someone walked towards her and laughed at her... Who was that?

_**Thanks to Shantty for helping me out with my story. She deserves an award. :-)**_

_**Thanks to Fanfic220 for pointing out the errors I made, that I've corrected now.**_


	3. The Rescue

_**The Rescue - October 8, 1998**_

A week passed by and Claire Redfield was still missing. No one knew where she was. Following the so-called "Mansion Incident", Chris left Raccoon City, embarking on a personal mission against UMBRELLA. He was in Europe planning his next steps, when he received a call from one of his good friends.

"Who is this?" Said Chris.

"Chris, it's me. Barry. Barry Burton."

"Barry? What's the matter? I'm in the middle of something. Is it something important?"

"Sadly, it is important. One of my contacts told me that they saw Claire infiltrating a facility that was situated close to a city called Tall Oaks. The facility belongs to UMBRELLA. I know you are already in Europe, but I think you should come back and check out the facility. Your sister maybe in danger, Chris." Said Barry.

"Damn it, Claire! I told her not to go meddling into areas like these! Now, she may be in danger! Barry, thanks for telling me this. I'll leave for the facility right away!"

"No problem, Chris! We are friends and we help each other out. Now, go find your sister before it's too late."

"Okay, Barry. And listen-"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself and your family. And try and stay alive."

"Sure, Chris. You take care of Jill, Claire and of course, yourself too. I hope we meet again someday. Goodbye."

"We will meet again, Barry... For sure. Goodbye." Chris put down the phone and headed towards the facility that was possibly owned by UMBRELLA.

Chris loved his sister and would never let anything happen to her. He was worried because Claire was known for the stupid things she did. But the thing she was doing right now was not stupid, it was dangerous. He knew that UMBRELLA was the the reason why Raccoon City was infected and wiped off the map of earth. Chris was sitting in airplane that was heading towards Tall Oaks and he reached there the moment the sun started to set. After reaching Tall Oaks, he looked for a way to reach the facility. He found a car close by that was being driven by a woman.

"Ma'am, can you help me out? My name is Chris Redfield and I need to reach a facility that is a little further away from here. My sister is in there and she might be in grave danger. Is it possible for you to give me a lift till there?"

"No, I'm sorry, sir. I can't help you. I'm leaving this city and I'm not planning to go elsewhere."

"Ma'am, it's a matter of life and death. You've got to help me out. I promise I will return your car to you as soon as I find my sister."

"Okay, okay, take the car. But, please return it to me as it is my only means of travel. I will stay in this city for another day. So you have time until then."

"Thanks, Ma'am."

"Your welcome and I hope your sister is okay."

"I hope so too." Chris left for the facility and reached there within an hour.

"This might be the facility. Looks abandoned. I hope Claire's okay."

Chris looked at the entrance of the facility and he saw that there were six dead zombies lying there.

"They look done for. I can enter through here."

Chris ran to the entrance of the facility and opened the door. The facility was white in color and for some reason, was now covered in a slimy liquid.

"What the hell is this? It's sticky and slimy. I've never seen anything like it."

Chris entered the facility and started looking for Claire.

"Claire! Claire!" No one answered so he went further into the facility, He saw a door and entered it. When he entered the door, he saw something.

"A pistol? What's a pistol doing here? It doesn't look like it was used recently... There's a serial number on it. M92F0-GHTY... Wait a minute! This is the gun I gave Claire to use in an emergency! Oh, no!"

Chris picked up his phone and called one of his dear friends. "Hey... I need your help."

He started thinking to himself:

**"Claire, where are you?"**

_**Thanks again to Shantty, the best writer ever, for giving me an idea.**_

_**Does anyone know who this friend of Chris is?**_

_**I hope all the readers are enjoying my story. Look forward to the fourth chapter that will be more interesting. See you soon.**_

.


	4. The Reunion

**The Reunion – October 8, 1998**

"Chris? Chris! Is that you?!"

"Yeah, it's me, Jill. It's so nice to hear your voice"

"Oh, thank god you called! Raccoon City has been wiped off the face of the Earth. We were rescued by Barry. Are you still in-"

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by we?"

"I mean I was accompanied by a U.B.C.S soldier who was helping me get out of Raccoon City. His name is Carlos Oliviera."

"U.B.C.S? How could you trust one of those treacherous bastards, Jill?!"

"I had no choice, Chris! I had to get out of Raccoon City, before I was burnt to ashes! And he was the only one willing to help me out! And now I'm well and alive. Anyways, are you still in Europe, Chris?"

"No, I'm currently in Tall Oaks."

"Tall Oaks? That's where I am too! I'm at the Saint Mary Hospital. Come meet me. We can talk here."

"Sure, Jill. I'll reach there right away. Bye."

"See you soon. By the way, Chris, it was really nice hearing your voice."

"It was nice hearing your voice too, Jill. See you."

Chris hung up the call and left for the Saint Mary Hospital in his borrowed car. He reached there within a few minutes and was greeted with a hug and a kiss on his cheek when he met Jill.

"Oh, Chris. It's so nice to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Jill. I missed you. I'm sorry that I never contacted you since the time I left for Europe."

"That's okay, Chris. Nevertheless, fate brought us together in Tall Oaks."

"It's not fate that brought me here, Jill. It's..."

"What is it, Chris?"

"It's Claire. She's missing. One of Barry's contacts saw her going into a facility that was possibly owned by UMBRELLA and he told me that the facility was located in Tall Oaks. I went into the facility, but I couldn't find her. All I found was a pistol I gave her for protection. I need you, Jill. I need you to help me find her"

"Oh...I'm so sorry, Chris. Even if you never asked for help, I would've helped you out. We're partners, Chris and we always stick together, no matter what."

"Thanks, Jill. Anyways, where is that U.B.C.S soldier who helped you out?"

"Carlos? Oh..he left soon after he was cured. He had some business to take care of. I guess he's going after UMBRELLA now too."

"Good."

"Chris, do you have any idea where Claire might be?"

"No. I've got no idea."

Jill was worried because Claire was like a little sister to her. Before Raccoon City was eradicated, they used talk about everything. Claire used to think that Jill and Chris made a really cute couple and that one day they would get married and have cute little children. The moment Jill was about to say something to Chris, someone passed by them.

"Hey! Wait!" Said Chris.

"Yeah?"

"I know you. I've seen you somewhere."

"Hey, aren't you Chris Redfield? And you. You're Jill Valentine."

"Yeah, that's me. How do you know us?" Said Jill

"I'm Leon. Leon S. Kennedy. I'm from the R.P.D. You two are from the the S.T.A.R. , aren't you?"

"Yeah. We're from there." Said Chris.

"Chris, your sister has been looking for you since a very long time. Claire and I helped each other get out of Raccoon City. Before I was rescued along with Sherry Birkin, I told your sister to leave us and go find you as she really seemed worried. I'd better contact her and tell her that you are here."

Just when Leon was about to call up Claire, Chris stopped them.

"Leon. Wait! I've got some bad news. Claire's missing."

"Missing?! What the hell happened?"

"One of my close friends told me that Claire had infiltrated a facility a little further away from Tall Oaks. When I got to the facility, she wasn't there. All I found there was a pistol I had given to her to use in case of an emergency." Said Leon

"Damn! I shouldn't have let her leave us."

"It's good that you care about here, Leon. But I don't know if you noticed this, she's quite stubborn. She wouldn't have listened to you anyways."

"Do you know where she is, Chris?!"

"No. I've got no idea."

"Anyways, I'm gonna help you find her, Chris. She's helped me out a lot and I owe it to her." Said Leon.

"Thanks, Leon. But we don't need your help." Said Chris.

Jill pulled Chris aside and asked him to reconsider his decision.

"Chris, what are you doing? Don't you want to find your sister? We need all the help we can get!" Said Jill.

"I don't trust this guy, Jill."

"Tough luck, Chris! You can't not trust every single person! Even if you don't trust him, don't you trust me?!...Don't you trust your own partner?!"

"Of course I trust you, Jill!"

"Well, if you do trust me, stop being a baby and allow him to come with us. He may be able to help us out."

"Fine. He can come with us."

"Good, Chris. I'm glad."

Chris and Jill went towards Leon and let him come with them.

" Leon, you can come with us."

"Thank god! I'm not gonna let anything happen to Claire, Chris! I'll tell you that."

"Good. Now, we better get going."

"But, Chris, we don't know where to find her." Said Jill.

**"Well...then, we're gonna keep looking, Jill and we will find her! Hook or by crook!'**

_**Thanks to Shantty for all her help. :-)**_

_**I hope you like this chapter, everyone. Look forward to the fifth chapter for one of the biggest surprises ever! See you soon.**_


	5. The Big Surprise

_**The Surprise - October 9, 1998**_

Eight days passed since Claire had been kidnapped. Chris, Jill and Leon have been searching for her for a long time, but she was nowhere to be found. They were worried sick. On October 9, 1998, Claire finally woke up and when she did, she was shocked to see where she was. She was handcuffed to a seat like someone was held for interrogation.

"Huh?... Where... um... where am I?"

Suddenly, Claire heard a voice that came from nearby. The person was tall, handsome and had an unshaved face.

"Finally, you are awake, Miss Redfield. You are in a laboratory that is a little further away from Raccoon City. You had no right to enter that facility. You had no permission. Why did you enter that facility?"

"Who are you?! Why was I kidnapped? Wh...Why am I here?!"

"My name is Bruce. Bruce Washington. I work for a good friend of yours. You're here because of your brother. "

"My brother? What has he done?"

"You're brother foiled the plans of my boss. Some very important plans of my boss."

"Who are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about Mr. Wesker. Mr. Albert Wesker."

"Wesker?!"

Claire started thinking to herself. "I've heard about this guy from Chris. I remember him telling me that Wesker was the reason 'The Mansion Incident' occurred. He is bad news."

"What are you imagining about, Miss Redfield? A way to get out of here? Well...If that's what you're thinking about, stop. There's no way to get out of here."

"That is not what I'm thinking about. If my brother foiled the plans of Wesker, then why am I here? Shouldn't he be here instead of me?!"

"He will be here soon... You are here 'cause you are bait. We kidnapped you so that you're brother would come here to save you and when he gets here, we will finish him and then there won't be any other hurdles in our path. We will be able to conquer the entire world!"

"You'll never get away with this! My brother's way more tougher than you think he is!"

"Oh, yes. we know that. But, what your brother doesn't know is that you are carrying a child with you, Miss Redfield. And that is what we are going to use against him."

"I'm...I'm preg...pregna...pregnant?"

"Yes. You are pregnant. And we are going to use that to lure him here and he will be done for soon enough."

Claire thought to herself:

"I'm preg..pregnant...No! This can't be happening! This has to be a joke! There's no way this is true! Who's the fath...father?...Oh, dear...It might have been that night with..."

"Miss Redfield! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Huh?...Yes! Yes. I am listening.."

"Good. What I was saying is that if you're brother tries to act even a little bit smart...we will feed him to one of our precious B. ." Bruce started laughing.

"B.O.W? And why are you laughing?!"

"Yes. B.O.W. A bio-organic weapon. And the reason I am laughing is because this particular B.O.W is one of the biggest monsters you have EVER seen... Bigger than bigger actually. We are going to use this bio-organic weapon"

"Big B.O.W?! What are you talking about?!"

"Looks like you are really interested in what I'm talking about, Miss Redfield. I'll show him to you. Don't worry. He's not left open. We don't want any incidents to occur without our supervision. He's in deep sleep and will not wake until Mr. Wesker or I authorize it. "

Claire looked at Bruce who started typing something on his laptop. Suddenly, a glass container containing a gigantic monster appeared. He looked like he has been in deep sleep since four to five years...Or longer.

"My...God! What the...What on earth is this hell you have created?!"

"This B.O.W is known as the бегемот in Russian. The Behemoth in English. Well, actually, he is an Irish man and his name is Boris Azarov. He tried to enter one of our facilities to put an end to us, but we caught him. As a punishment, we injected him with the combination of the T-Virus and the newly created S-Virus. That's the reason this beast stands in front of you. He is 40 ft tall and has tremendous amount of strength, stamina and intelligence. He is extremely brutal and will attack anything that we tell him to attack."

"You're a monster to create this and to hurt hurt human beings! Chris is gonna kill that maniac Wesker!"

Bruce got extremely angry when she said called Wesker a maniac and was looking like he was going to burst.

"How dare you call Mr. Wesker a maniac?! How dare you! He is God! HE IS STRONGER THAN GOD! No one can defeat him in a fight even if they were a team of a hundred men! You better be respectful when you talk about Mr. Wesker! Or else I will put a bullet in your goddamn head!"

"The people I speak respectfully about have actually done something great to be spoken about like that! Wesker has done nothing of the sort! He is the reason why Raccoon City was eradicated and he was the one who created this mess! He deserves no respect! He is the person who you should put a bullet into!"

Bruce calmed down and spoke to Claire calmly.

"Look. If you behave nicely, I promise I won't use any rough measures against you. Now, be a good girl and stay quiet...or else.."

Bruce left the room and Claire continued the thought she was thinking of earlier. "It may have been that night in the Raccoon Police Department. I was so stressed and I was so hyper. He calmed me down and then...we somehow ended up...making a baby... I can't believe it. "

_"__**Leon... You are the father of my child...**__"_

_Thanks to Shantty for all her help._

_Thanks to Wolfgirl2013 for showing interest in my story and helping me out too._

_I hope you guys liked this bit of a surprise and enjoyed the chapter too ;) . It took me a while to write this down as at first I was confused. Anyways, keep reading and I hope to you all soon. See you soon. :)_


	6. Parting Ways

_**Parting Ways - October 11, 1998**_

Chris, Jill and Leon have had no luck so far. Claire was still missing and they had no idea that she was pregnant. Claire was worried that if Chris found out she was pregnant, what would happen? The worst would be if he came to know that Leon was the father of her child.

"Damn it! We can't find her anywhere! Where the hell could she be?!" Said Chris.

"Chris, you've gotta calm down! We'll find her! Stop being so hyper and just think calmly!" Said Jill.

"I'm not being hyper! I'm just worried about Claire!"

"Chris, look! Its not only you who are worried! Leon and I worried too! Claire's like a sister to me!"

"Chris, Claire's like a really good friend to me. I like her! And I don't want anything to happen to either! So calm the hell down!" Said Leon.

"Fine! Just lets keep finding her!"

Suddenly, Leon's phone started to ring. "Hold on. I'm getting a call."

"Hello? Who is this?"

"My name is of no concern to you. What is of concern to you is what I'm going to tell you now."

"Keep talking, then."

"Okay. Listen very carefully. Chris's sister, Claire Redfield, is missing, right?

"Yeah, she's missing...Wait a minute! How the hell do you know this?"

"Just listen to me. Your friend's sister's been kidnapped and she's being held in a laboratory in Tall Oaks. It's called UMBRELLA TA LABORATORIES. They are testing the new virus known as the S-Virus there. They are looking for test subjects and we believe that Claire may be one of them."

"Test subjects?! What the hell!? And how the hell is UMBRELLA still working?! They only had their branches in Raccoon City and now its been eradicated! "

"Yes. We know. But from what we've heard, UMBRELLA was expanding when they were in Raccoon CIty and now they have branches in many other areas, one of them being Tall Oaks. You have to get there as soon as possible or else..." The man cut the call.

"Who was that, Leon?" Said Chris.

"I don't know. It was a man. He was telling me that Claire is trapped in a laboratory, called UMBRELLA TA LABORATORIES. He told me to get there as soon as possible or else... That's where he cut the call."

"I don't believe it. It could be a trap. They might capture us and if we go there together, we all will be trapped and we will never be able to find Claire. We've gotta part ways. I'll go to the laboratory...Leon! You go with Jill and try harder to find Claire."

"Sure, Chris."

Chris pulled Leon to the side.

"Look, Leon, I know Jill can take care of herself but...still I need you to take care of her. She's my..."

"Chris, I'll take take of her, no matter what she is to you. I may use some of my MOVES on her... but still I won't forget that you're her man."

"Leon, it's nothing like that. Jill's my partner. I don't want anything to happen to her, because we always stick together. The only reason we're parting ways right now is because if we go there together, someone may cause her harm and that's never gonna happen. And by the way... DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ANY MOVES ON HER!"

"Okay, Chris. I'll try my best, but it's gonna be tough for me... to control. I mean, look at her...She's so beautiful and that outfit she's wearing is just..."

"Leon! Shut the hell up and go find my sister!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! I'm gonna go find her. You be safe."

"You be safe too, Leon. And take care of Jill for me."

"I got you the first time, Chris. Now go."

Leon and Chris returned to Jill.

"Um... Guys? What was all that about?" Said Jill.

"Nothing really, Jill. We were just talking about the laboratory."

"Okay, fine...You ready to go, Leon?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"And Chris, please take care of yourself. Don't try to be a hero. Think calmly and then do whatever you want to do." Jill said goodbye to Chris and gave him a hug and a peck on his cheek.

"You take care too, Jill. Go with Leon and be safe. And if you're in trouble, call me right away. I'll rush to wherever you are."

"Don't worry about me. Just try and find your sister."

"Okay. Bye, Jill and Leon. Stay safe.

Chris, Jill and Leon parted ways and headed out to find Claire.

**_Thanks to Shantty for her all help._**

**_I hope everyone liked this chapter. Its not really outstanding, but, I promise that chapter seven will be. See you soon ;)_**


	7. The Search For Claire

_**The Search For Claire - October 12, 1998**_

Jill left with Leon, while Chris went looking for Claire inside the laboratory. The laboratory was located at the end of the Tall Oaks, so it took about four hours for Chris to reach there. When Chris finally reached there, he started investigating. He saw the name of the facility.

"UMBRELLA TA LABORATORIES... This is it... I'm coming for you, Claire!" Chris ran towards the entrance of the facility and entered.

"This place... it may be trapped... I better be careful..."

The moment Chris took a step, zombies showed up on the left and right sides of him.

"Damn it! I really am in no mood to fight these idiots! But I've got to finish them in order to find Claire!"

Chris removed his handgun from the holster and fired towards the zombies.

"None of you puny idiots are gonna stop me from finding Claire!"

He soon ran out of ammo and equipped his knife. He stabbed each of them in their heads, eventually resulting in their quick deaths. He would've been bitten by now, if it wasn't for his previous experience with zombies.

"Claire must be tied up here somewhere..." In front of Chris, there was huge door, which needed a fingerprint from one of the Umbrella workers so that it could be opened.

"I can't open this door... even with force... This fingerprint scanner may need the fingerprint of one of the Umbrella workers... I wonder where I can get that from.."

Chris looked behind him and saw one of the dead zombies wearing a T-shirt with the UMBRELLA logo on it.

"Bingo."

Chris went towards the body and using his knife, he cut off the thumb of the zombie. He returned back to the door and used the finger on the finger scanner. The door started to open, but, suddenly, one of the the zombies started turning into giant spiders.

"Damn! Not this bastard again!"

The spider quickly crawled over to Chris and using its hairy legs, it hugged him and started crushing him. Chris screamed and needed to think of something to do before he was crushed to bits.

"AAA!"

Chris thought of something and stabbed the spider in its mouth with his knife. The spider moved away and started vomiting some green liquid that looked very much like acid.

"Shit! I gotta stay away from this!"

Chris ran on the path where there was none of this liquid and reached behind the spider. He ran and jumped onto the spider, who started wiggling a lot. He then stabbed the spider repeatedly, which killed him soon.

"Finally, he's dead."

Chris went back to the door, which was now opened and he saw Claire there who's hands and legs were tied to a metal structure.

"Claire!"

"Chris?! What are you doing here?! I've been searching for you for so long! Where were you?!" Said Claire

"I was in Europe trying to take down of the UMBRELLA facilities!"

"Why didn't you tell me anything before you left?! I have been so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry, Claire... After the Mansion Incident, I left because I wanted to take down UMBRELLA and I was in such a hurry that... I forgot to tell my own sister..." Chris looked down in shame.

"It's okay, Chris. Atleast, you are here now..."

Chris looked back up and said, "Anyways, what the hell are you doing here, Claire!?"

"I came here searching for you, Chris!"

"I told you this before... Don't ever go in a dangerous place all alone! No matter what happens to me! I can't lose you, Claire!

"I was worried about you, Chris! I couldn't just not search for you! You are my brother and I love you too much to lose you!"

"We'll talk about this later. Who kidnapped you? Do you have any idea at all?!"

"It's a guy named Bruce Washington! And... he works for Albert Wesker!"

"WESKER?! It can't be! He was killed by one of UMBRELLA's horrendous creation!"

"Chris... I have no idea about what's happening here! And... there is one more thing..."

"What is it, Claire?! Speak up!"

"I...I..am..."

"What are you trying to say, Claire?!"

"I am pregnant, Chris!" Claire looked down to avoid looking at Chris's face.

"PREGNANT! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN, CLAIRE?!"

"It... was in... the Raccoon City Police Department..."

"With who?! Don't tell me it was that flirt, Leon?!

"Yes...it was... Leon... He was trying to calm me down...And then.."

"I don't need to hear any more! We'll leave this talk for later! I have just gotta get you outta here!"

Suddenly, someone appeared behind Chris.

"Chris! Behind you!"

The moment Chris turned to look behind, he was shot in his neck with a dart gun that contained a sleeping dart. Chris fell to the ground.

"Claire... I'll get you out of..." He stopped speaking and fell asleep.

"Chris! No!"

Claire became sad and looked down.

**_Hey, guys and girls. I am so sorry for this long delay. I had some personal problems. I hope you guys thought this was worth the wait. Thanks for reading and see you soon! ;)_**


End file.
